


The Perfect Gift

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Office AU [84]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Het, Birthday Presents, Embarrassment, Fluff, Gen, Human, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thornstriker is looking for a good birthday gift for Bloodshed with Bombrush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Gift

"Do you think he would like this one?"  
  
"I don't know. You know him better than I do."  
  
"But he's your son!"  
  
"And we all know how much he just _loves_ being around me."  
  
Thornstriker pouted, furrowing her brows. Bloodshed's birthday was coming up and neither she nor Bombrush knew what to get him. So, they decided that while Bloodshed was at work, Bombrush would come over and they would go to the store together in an attempt to get him something.   
  
Of course, their search wasn't very successful. Bloodshed was a very selective man when it came to gifts. He appreciated and was thankful for whatever he got, but he never really asked for anything. He just said to get him something he would probably like or use. But he didn't like anything fancy and wasn't a fan of expensive or extravagant gifts.   
  
They were currently looking at potential watches they could get the man. Thornstriker did know for a fact that Bloodshed's other one was old and that it was pretty damaged and beaten up for years of use. Not to mention he just wasn't wearing it anymore because he said it was a bit too small for his wrist. But both she and Bombrush knew they couldn't just buy him a Rolex or anything like that. He would have been angry that they had did that, mainly because he didn't want expensive things.  
  
Thornstriker gave a heavy sigh. "We're never going to find him anything."  
  
Bombrush chuckled and rested a hand on her shoulder, rubbing it gently. "Maybe not today, but we can at least get an idea."  
  
" _You_  have an idea," she pointed out, rubbing her eyes. "I have none whatsoever... I don't just want to give him a shirt or something silly like that. I mean, Primus, what would he want?"  
  
Her boyfriend's father laugh, shaking his head. "I can think of a few things..."  
  
She perked up, turning to him with wide eyes. Bombrush had an idea? Well, why didn't he tell her before?! Primus, why hadn't he told her before?! "What do you mean?" And when Bombrush just turned to look at her with that devilish smirk on his face, she frowned and cried out, "Please, Bombrush! What could he want?!"  
  
The older man laughed at that, shaking his head. Gently, he guided her away from the counter and walked outside of the store. Then he gestured his hand down the busy walkway and pointed to another store just diagonal from the one they were standing outside of. She titled her head, confused when she looked at the large red "Frederick's of Hollywood" sign. She glanced back at him, still not getting to what he was hinting at.  
  
Seeing the younger girl confused, he chuckled and slowly started moving them closer to the store. "Have you ever shopped there before, Thornstriker?"  
  
"No... But my friends have."  
  
"And what do they normally get there?"  
  
"... Outfits..."  
  
"For?"  
  
"... To wear before... they... you know." She blushed at the thought, looking down at her feet as they walked.  
  
He couldn't help but to laugh. Thornstriker could be way too cute and innocent sometimes. She was far too adorable for her own good. No wonder Bloodshed worried about her constantly. He probably would be the same over Soundwave if she was like this.   
  
"Well then, why don't you find something Bloodshed would like to see on you? All you'd have to do is wear the outfit and slap a little bow on your head and call yourself his present."  
  
It took Thornstriker a few moments before she understood what Bombrush was trying to say. He almost burst out laughing when she looked up at him with wide and horrified eyes, entire face turning bright red. She looked like a little schoolgirl. It was both cute and hilarious.  
  
"I-I can't do that!" she squeaked, stopping in a ways away from the shop's entrance.  
  
"Oh, don't be like that," he laughed, rubbing her shoulders. "You want to give Bloodshed something he wants, right?"  
  
"Y-Yes, b-but-"  
  
"Any man would love seeing their partner get dressed up all sexy for him. Bloodshed is no exception."  
  
“N-No way!” she cried, shaking her head. “I-I’ve never worn anything like that before!”  
  
“That just adds to the surprise, don’t you think?”  
  
“B-But I-”  
  
Bombrush chuckled as he watched his son’s girlfriend get more and more flustered at the idea of having to wear lingerie. Well, he supposed it was to be expected. Thornstriker was such a shy girl. It was quite adorable, but it could get in the way of her being more daring with her boyfriend. Besides, he knew Bloodshed would like it if she did as he suggested.   
  
Also, it was usually a nice dodge of getting an actual gift for someone sometimes if you didn’t know what to actually get them in terms of big gifts. And since they normally didn’t dress up, Thornstriker putting on something sexy for the sex would be a pleasant and welcomed gift for Bloodshed's birthday.   
  
Still, if she didn't want to do it, he couldn't force her to. Bloodshed would most likely murder him if he did.   
  
Rubbing her shoulder, he said, "All right, all right. We'll keep looking elsewhere."  
  
She bit her bottom lip as she glanced back at the store. Her friends had said that... lingerie was always a nice way to spice up the night. Or so they put it. And men... liked lingerie. She knew Bloodshed wasn't an exception. Still, she didn't think she could wear something like that and look... sexy. She would probably just end up looking silly.  
  
Seeing Thornstriker continuously looking back at the store, Bombrush raised any eyebrow. Was she actually considering it? "Do you want to perhaps try some things on?"  
  
Thornstriker blushed when he said that, but didn't shake her head.  
  
"It wouldn't hurt to try something. Just to see if maybe you can do it... I'll wait out here for you, so you can have some privacy to think." That and he didn't want to see her try on anything. Sure, she was an adorable little thing, but... she was still his son's lover. That would just be weird. And he felt like he would be invading in her space, especially since she was so iffy about this whole thing already.  
  
Swallowing, Thornstriker said, "I... I'll be back... Just... give me a few minutes?"  
  
Bombrush chuckled and nodded, watching Thornstriker scurry off into the store. She took deep breaths, trying to keep herself from turning bright red. She wasn't going to buy anything. She would just be trying some things on... And if she really believed that it would be good for Bloodshed, she would get it. But she doubted she would find anything. She was only taking a quick peek.  
  
No more, no less.

* * *

Bombrush was still laughing as he drove Thornstriker back to her house. She couldn't look at him, holding the bag tightly to her chest as she hugged it and herself. Primus, she couldn't believe she actually bought this thing! She had no idea how it even happened! One moment she was trying things on and then the next, she was at the counter buying one of the pieces the clerk had given her to try on!   
  
"Oh Thornstriker, you're always getting swindled into things."  
  
"Th-This just happened!" she cried, cheeks bright red.   
  
"That's what they all say."   
  
"A-And besides, yo-you're the one who convinced me Bloodshed would like this!"   
  
"I just gave a small suggestion."  
  
"Y-You still talked me into it!"  
  
He laughed, shaking his head. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. It's all about perspective."  
  
Thornstriker grumbled to herself as she opened the back a little to peek inside of it. And she turned an even darker shade of red when she looked at what she bought. A light green baby doll. It hugged her figure kindly and even made her breasts look a little bigger than they actually were. Even the fabric wasn't sheer or see-through, covering her up a bit. But it was just so... skimpy. And short. And revealing in many areas.  
  
Dear Primus, why did she even buy this thing?! Bloodshed may not even like her wearing it... What if he hated it? Talk about the worst birthday present she could give someone... Ugh! This was so frustrating! And even if she wanted to get rid of this, there was no one she could give it to. She knew no one of her size! Everyone was else was much taller and curvier than she was... Damn it, she should have never have bought this stupid thing.  
  
"I should just return it..." she mumbled.  
  
"Oh, you worry too much. You're going to make Bloodshed the happiest birthday boy in the world when he sees you like that."   
  
“B-But-!”  
  
He shook his head again, stopping in front of Thornstriker’s apartment. Each over, he rubbed the girl’s shoulder and said, “He’s going to like it, Thornstriker. And you got him a couple of other things already.”  
  
“I-I don’t know… I mean, is it really… special enough?”   
  
“Trust me, he’s going to love it.”  
  
Thornstriker blushed at the thought, but nodded. Then she thanked the man for taking her out today before getting out of the car. She waved to him as he smiled at her and drove away, leaving Thornstriker to quickly scurry up the stairs so she could slip inside her apartment before her neighbors could see her holding the bag from the store.  
  
After she shut the door quickly behind her and locked it, she peeked down into her bag again. Her blush returned as she continued to stare at the garments. There was no way she could wear this thing… Just no way at all.   
  
Taking a deep breath, she walked over to wear she had kept Bloodshed’s other presents hidden. She hid the lingerie way in the back, behind the other gifts and against the wall. She would die of embarrassment if Bloodshed ever found that. And she still didn’t even know if she would wear that or not. A part of her didn’t really want to…  
  
But if it would make Bloodshed happy, she didn’t think she would mind… At least not too much.   
  
She would worry about that another day though. His birthday was still three weeks away. She could decide then as to what she would… or wear. She just hoped that whatever she did, he would like it and be happy with what she got. Even if she didn’t wear what she had bought.


End file.
